


Anticlimactic

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Leverage
Genre: Community: fandom_stocking, Humor, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 18:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3218972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Parker likes two guys. Is that a problem?<br/>Disclaimer: Absolutely not mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anticlimactic

Parker didn't think it was particularly unusual, that she was attracted to both Hardison and Eliot. Alec was one kind of person, a tall kind, and a good kisser kind, and full of all sorts of geeky information kind. Eliot was a short kind of person, all prickly and irritated - irritable? most of the time. And a good cook. She thought. It was kind of hard, since food was just fuel and she wasn't really into it like a lot of people were. 

But she had the feeling that being interested in two men at once wasn't the normal thing. And she didn't really want to lose either of them. She liked them. Both. Alec was fun, and he made her happy. But Eliot had her back, in a way no one ever had before. She knew if she was in any kind of trouble, Eliot would go through hell to get her out of it. 

Even so, Parker knew bringing this up to Alec might be a problem, and she didn't like problems she couldn't solve. Then she kind of spotted Alec looking at Eliot's butt. And the way Eliot would do that hair flip thing to irritated Alec - but what if he wasn't doing it to make Alec crazy, but to make Alec _crazy_? 

She decided to try an experiment, like Alec might do, one night after a really good con, when the boys were both relaxed, and actually agreeing to watch a movie together (they both agreed on westerns - Parker didn't see anything in them, but horses were pretty, weren't they? And sometimes there were some good cons running in westerns). While they were settling onto the couch, Parker leaped in between them, snuggling into Alec's side, throwing her feet over Eliot's lap. Close to his crotch. 

Eliot gave her a narrow-eyed glance, but didn't move her feet. Alec looked down at her, and Parker could see how his eyes followed where her legs wound up. 

Maybe this would be easier than she thought it'd be, rolling up to plant a kiss on Eliot's cheek. 

"What the hell's that for?" he asked. 

Parker cocked her head. "We should all be together." 

"What?" Alec sputtered. 

"What brought this on, Parker?" Eliot asked, his face still screwed up. 

"I like you. Alec likes you." She glanced over her shoulder, giving Alec a look. 

He sighed, and nodded his agreement. "She's right."

"She's right?" Eliot gaped at Alec, then at her. 

Parker smiled. "So we should all be together." 

"That's...it's...you're crazy, Parker!" Eliot snapped.

"I don't see you leaving, man," Alec pointed out. 

"That's because her feet are in my lap!" 

"Move them," Parker challenged. 

He actually blushed, grumbling, looking away. 

Pleased, Parker said, "So. We're together. Right?" 

"There are - this is a - this is big," Alec said. 

"Only if you make it big. It's us. The three of us. And we're all good. Aren't we?" Parker asked, looking between the two of them. 

Alec's mouth moved a couple of times, then he nodded. "Yeah. A'right. We're good." He met Eliot's eyes. "Right?" 

His jaw flexed a couple of times, and he sighed, laying his hands on Parker's feet. "Yeah. We're good." 

Parker grinned. Maybe it really could be that normal.


End file.
